blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaster Battle Mode
Blaster Battle Mode is an extra mode in Blaster Master Zero that was added in Version 1.5 and is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version of the game. It is a special PvP mode that allows two players to challenge one another in combat. Rules * Players can fight as Jason Frudnick or any of the purchased EX Characters (Gunvolt, Ekoro, Shantae, or Shovel Knight). Both players can choose the same character. * Battles can be done in either top-down view or sideview mode. * Players can either fight under stock rules (winning is based on getting the opponent to zero stocks) or time rules (winning is based on getting the most KOs). * Arenas based on the main eight areas of the game appear, complete with appropriate hazards. * During the battle, Capsules will drop randomly or be dropped by damaging the opponent. Either player can pick these up. Characters Jason Frudnick Top-Down View Jason starts with his Gun at Level 1 and the Energy Guard equipped. During the battle, he can pick up gun Capsules to increase his gun's power. He also starts with the Grenade, Ignition Bomb, and Flash Bomb sub-weapons. Side View Jason's SOPHIA III is armed with the Crusher Shot primary weapon, and the Multi-Warhead Missile, Spark Tackle, and Shield Mine sub-weapons. It can also use the Acceleration Blast cannon upgrade. Its maneuverability gear is the Hover Pack. Gunvolt Top-Down View Gunvolt starts with Cerberus armed and can use Flashfield and Prevasion as normal. He cannot tag his opponent in this mode, however. His SP starts at 1, and he has access to his Dragonsphere, Luxcalibur, and Voltiac Chains skills. Side View Gunvolt's SOPHIA III is armed with the Crusher Shot primary weapon, and the Thunder Breaker sub-weapon. It can also use the Laser Shot cannon upgrade. Its maneuverability gear is the Jump Booster. Ekoro Top-Down View Ekoro starts with her Desert Angels. Her HP starts at 4, and she has access to all of her sub-weapons. Side View Ekoro's SOPHIA III is armed with the Crusher Shot primary weapon, and the Homing Missile sub-weapon. Its maneuverability gear is the Hover Pack. Shantae Top-Down View Shantae starts with her Hair Whip and can perform all of her top-down view Dances. Her Magic Meter starts at 100 and she has access to all of her sub-weapons. Side View Shantae's SOPHIA III is armed with the Crusher Shot primary weapon, and the Shield Mine sub-weapon. It can also use the Maximum Shot cannon upgrade. Its maneuverability gear is the Hover Pack. Shovel Knight Top-Down View Shovel Knight starts with his Shovel Blade and he can use all of his Armor. His Magic Points start at 100 and he has access to his Fishing Rod, Throwing Anchor, and War Horn. Side View Shovel Knight's SOPHIA III is armed with the Crusher Shot primary weapon, and the Multi-Warhead Missile sub-weapon. It can also use the Cannon Shot cannon upgrade. Its maneuverability gear is the Jump Booster. Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Game Features